Haptophobie
by PetitCrapaudBaveux
Summary: -TRADUCTION- La peur de toucher les autres et d'être touché. Tsuna pourra-t-il surmonter sa phobie avec l'aide de son psychiatre, Reborn ? AU. Tsuna!Haptobhobique. Reborn!Psychiatre. R27. Oneshot.


**TRADUCTION**

**Haphephobia**

Par : 18 Tsunayoshi

Résumé : La peur de toucher les autres et d'être touché. Tsuna pourra-t-il surmonter sa phobie avec l'aide de son psychiatre, Reborn ? AU. Tsuna!Haptobhobique. Reborn!Psychiatre. R27. Oneshot.

* * *

Hey ! Voilà donc ma deuxième traduction de faite. C'est pas génial, excusez-moi et j'ai pas l'impression du tout que le texte est fluide comme j'aurais aimé.. Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaira quand même et en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographes.. Bonne lecture ! Et merci à 18 Tsunayoshi de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire !

* * *

Reborn leva les yeux quand il entendit des coups frappés contre la porte, se leva de sa chaise pivotante et rangea ses papiers sur la table. Ouvrant la porte, il recula et autorisa l'homme à entrer. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ramassant ses dossiers pendant qu'il regardait le profil de l'homme assis devant lui.

Nom : Sawada Tsunayoshi

Date de Naissance : 14 Octobre XXXX

Age : 20

Sexe : Homme

Taille : 175 cm

Poids : 48 kg

Couleur de Cheveux : Marron

Couleur des Yeux : Marron

Diagnostique :

\- Haptophobique (peur du contact)

Il reposa ses papiers, regardant à nouveau le jeune homme. Le brun le regarda en retour, ses yeux marrons inébranlables.

« Je m'appelle Reborn. »

L'homme acquiesça, souriant doucement.

« Je suis- »

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, je sais. »

Le brun sembla un peu étonné mais Reborn l'ignora, glissant une feuille et un crayon sur la table. Le papier était numéroté de un à cinq, tous les espaces vides. Le brun le regarda curieusement, jetant un coup d'œil au psychiatre.

« Je veux que tu écrives ici les cinq choses avec lesquelles tu es le plus inconfortable, la première la plus supportable et la cinquième la moins. »

Le brun hocha la tête et pris le crayon, remplissant la liste. Quand il eut fini, il fit glisser le papier à Reborn, faisant attention de ne créer aucuns contacts avec l'autre homme. Reborn regarda le papier, étudiant les cinq éléments sur la liste. Quand il eut fini, il regarda à nouveau son patient.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu fasses tout ça de un à cinq. Tu peux le faire avec d'autres personnes. Ça ne doit pas obligatoirement être avec moi. »

Le garçon eut un regard effrayé.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Reborn laissa sortir un petit soupir exaspéré.

« C'est appelé la thérapie d'exposition. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Essentiellement, tu travailles cette liste, et avec le temps nous irons au numéro cinq, tu vas être pratiquement guéri de ton haptephobie. »

L'homme hocha la tête avec réticence. Il y eut un silence gênant pour quelques secondes, avant que le plus petit ne parle à nouveau.

« Est-ce que je peux le faire avec vous ? »

Une expression choquée traversa le visage du psychiatre avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

« Tu veux aller au bout de la liste avec moi ? »

Le brun hocha la tête avec hésitation, tordant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il mordit sa langue nerveusement.

« Eh-Eh bien… Je n'ai rien dit à mes amis par rapport à ça, et je pensais que ça serait bien de… les surprendre…? »

Reborn souffla et se leva de sa chaise pivotante.

« D'accord. »

Le brun le regarda joyeusement, souriant.

« Merci ! »

* * *

_1\. Passer un objet à une autre personne et le toucher._

Reborn prit une tasse de café, la tenant devant le brun en face de lui. Ils étaient assis dans un petit café, se faisant face à travers la table. Tsuna prit soigneusement la tasse avec son index et son pouce, faisant très attention à ne pas toucher les doigts de Reborn malgré combien il essayait. Reborn soupira et retira sa prise sur la tasse, obligeant le brun à l'attraper avec les deux mains. Pendant le processus, il frôla accidentellement les doigts de Reborn, jetant pratiquement instantanément la tasse loin de lui, faisant reverser la boisson sur les vêtements de Reborn.

« Je suis désolé! »

Reborn regarda ses vêtements mouillés et soupira doucement.

« Serviette. »

Tsuna lui tendit une serviette docilement, la serveuse se dépêchant de leur en donner plus.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas, je payerai pour le- »

« C'est bon. »

Le ton de la voix du psychiatre le fit taire.

« Mais- »

Le grand homme laissa sortir un long soupir patient, attrapant le sac qu'il avait amené pour leur petit rendez-vous.

« J'ai amené des vêtements en plus au cas où cela arriverait. »

Le brun rougit d'embarras.

« En plus, tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

Tsuna inclina la tête légèrement, ses yeux remplis de confusion. Le plus grand soupira à nouveau.

« Tu as touché mes doigts quand tu m'as donné la serviette. »

Reborn regarda comment la compréhension naquit sur le visage de son patient, suivie de la joie. Il sourit joyeusement, oubliant presque l'accident du café.

« Merci! »

(Ils durent s'entraîner encore quelques fois avant que Tsuna puisse le toucher de son plein gré, sans tressaillir)

(Ils arrêtèrent d'utiliser des liquides après la cinquième fois.)

* * *

2._ Aller dans des endroits bondés, des trains ou un magasin avec de la foule. _

Ils étaient sur le quai du train, Tsuna tremblant presque à bout de nerfs. Reborn tapait du pied sur le sol impatiemment, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il attendait que le train arrive.

« Peux tu arrêter de trembler? » dit-il d'un ton brusque. Son compagnon se figea de peur.

« J-Je suis désolé! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te tairais pas pendant que tu y es ? »

Le brun sembla prêt à s'excuser de nouveau, et pensa qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ferme sa bouche. Après un moment, il se tourna vers le psychiatre.

« Pendant que j'y suis, je ne pense pas- »

À ce moment là, le train entra dans la station et coupa le reste des mots de Tsuna. Son visage pâlit brusquement, et il tenta de s'enfuir. Il fût arrêté quand le psychiatre mis son bras en face de lui, le faisant se stopper brusquement pendant qu'il évitait le bras.

« Où est-ce que tu penses aller ? »

Tsuna se tourna en tremblant vers le plus grand.

« À-à la maison? »

Reborn claqua sa langue et le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne pense pas. Tu vas rester sur ce train et utiliser le ticket que je t'ai acheté. »

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il _avait _offert de l'acheter, mais il la ferma et décida que c'était mieux ainsi. Reborn poussa son bras de plus en plus près de Tsuna, regardant avec une fascination tordue que le garçon reculait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le train. La porte se ferma derrière eux au moment où Reborn entrait dans le train.

« Là. Ce n'était pas si dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsuna voulut dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord, regardant les autres gens debout ou assis dans le train. Quelques uns d'entres eux les regardaient, mais ils arrêtèrent après un moment. Ils restèrent debout en silence, Tsuna se déplaça maladroitement pour éviter de toucher les autres gens avec une horreur grandissante. Plus de personnes entraient dans le train que n'en sortaient, et ils étaient en train de commencer à venir trop près.

Après le troisième arrêt, il s'évanouit après être coincé entre quatre personnes différentes. Reborn fût obligé de le porter et le ramener au bureau, qui était, merci, très près de là où ils étaient sortis. Tsuna se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard et s'excusa profusément.

« C'est bon, » répondit Reborn, faisant fi des excuses de Tsuna d'un geste la main. « Essaye juste de ne pas t'évanouir la prochaine fois. »

« Quoi ?! On le refait encore?! »

« Bien sur, » soupira Reborn. « Cela fait partie de ton traitement. »

Tsuna accepta à contrecœur.

(Tristement, cela leur prit un mois avant que Tsuna n'arrive à voyager dans un train sans s'évanouir, et un autre avant de se sentir un minimum confortable.)

* * *

_3\. Tenir des mains._

Tsuna rougit quand Reborn lui tendit une main à prendre, bégayant nerveusement.

« T-tu n'as pas à- J'-j'avais oublié les trois dernières que j'ai écrites- Comment est-ce que j'ai pût les oublier?! Idiot, idiot - D-de toute façon, je peux aller chercher ma mère ou un de mes amis à la plac- »

Le psychiatre soupira impatiemment, levant des yeux aux ciel, convenant avec ce que l'autre avait dit par rapport à sa stupidité.

« Idiot. Tu es mon patient, et tu voulais que cela soit une surprise pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te transformer en quoi ce soit, de toute façon. »

Tsuna étudia les yeux noirs et hocha la tête avec hésitation, ses yeux tombant sur la main tendue de Reborn. Lentement, il l'approcha, s'arrêtant juste avant le contact. Sa main tremblait, son visage pâle. Pendant une seconde, Reborn s'inquiéta si c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais il bannit la pensée immédiatement. Rapidement, il réduit la distance, espérant que rien ne ressemblant à 'l'accident du café' n'arriverait.

Bien sûr il ne pensait pas que le brun serait une ceinture noire de karaté, et un expert dans d'autres différentes formes d'arts martiaux.

« Je me suis entraîné en utilisant des mannequins de bois et des sacs de sable, » expliqua-t-il après s'être longuement excusé. Reborn le regarda en soignant sa joue blessée, sentant toujours de petits tiraillements de douleur là où il l'avait fait tomber sur le trottoir blessant ainsi son égo (et sa joue)

« Eh bien, vu comme ça. Au moins tu as été capable d'attraper ma main assez longtemps pour me faire tomber. »

Tsuna sourit joyeusement à ça, même si une expression concernée reprit sa place quand il vit Reborn tressaillir un peu quand il pressa le pack de glace fermement sur sa joue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Reborn répondit en tendant son autre main, regardant Tsuna comme si il attendait quelque chose. Tsuna regarda la main, confus, puis regarda à nouveau Reborn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Regarde si tu peux la tenir sans me frapper. Même si cette fois il y a un tapis, alors ça devrait faire moins mal. »

Tsuna déglutit et regarda la main de Reborn, l'approchant avec hésitation. Après une minute à garder sa main au-dessus de celle de Reborn, il ferma les yeux et la laissa tomber.

_Chaud. _

Ce fût la première pensée qui parcourut son esprit à ce moment. Cependant, son corps décida qu'il avait eut assez de contact humains pour la journée. Reborn finit par soigner ses bleus, son dos encore plus abîmé qu'avant. Il laissa sortir un long soupir de souffrance pendant qu'il regardait le plafond, ses jambes étendues devant lui.

« Eh bien, finalement tu as réussi à tenir ma main quelques secondes avant de me frapper. »

(Cela prit une semaine pour Tsuna d'arrêter de frapper Reborn et tenir sa main comme une personne normale, et une autre pour que les blessures de Reborn finissent de guérir.)

* * *

_4\. Étreindre. _

Celui-là fit encore rougir Tsuna pendant qu'il essayait de s'en sortir avec des paroles de cette situation _très _gênante qui allait probablement arriver dans un futur très _proche. _

« P-pendant que j'y pense, peut-être que je devrais juste demander à ma mèr- »

« Tais-toi. »

La bouche de Tsuna se ferma, ses yeux s'agrandissant tandis qu'il observait le plus grand s'approcher de lui. Il s'arrêta juste en face du brun, assez près pour que Tsuna puisse sentir l'odeur légère d'expresso. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur le visage de l'homme, et il déglutit silencieusement. Reborn semblait entretenir un mini conflit avec lui-même, qui termina pratiquement instantanément. Sans lui donner une seconde pour réfléchir, Reborn enroula ses bras autour du plus jeune.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent, son visage pressé contre la poitrine de l'homme pendant qu'il luttait pour se dégager. Il inhala l'odeur d'expresso et son corps se relaxant doucement à l'odeur réconfortante. Pourtant, il se retrouva à frapper le ventre de Reborn, se sentant un peu soulagé de savoir que le psychiatre n'était pas facilement abattu. Après un moment, il arrêta de se débattre, et Reborn enleva ses bras soigneusement.

« Tsuna? »

Son cœur s'arrêta pratiquement quand le garçon s'effondra sur le côté sans réponse, ses bras réagissant assez rapidement pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Reborn soupira quand il remarqua qu'il s'était simplement évanoui une fois de plus, claquant sa langue doucement pendant qu'il portait le brun sur le canapé de son bureau.

« Dame-Tsuna. »

(Ils s'entraînèrent toute la journée d'après avant que Tsuna ne soit capable d'arrêter de s'évanouir et rester simplement dans les bras de Reborn confortablement.)

* * *

_5\. Embrasser. _

Le visage de Tsuna tourna encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, faisant presque ressembler sa tête à une tomate. Dommage, Reborn n'avait pas sa caméra pour filmer le moment.

« Euh… Je ne pense pas que je dois faire ça avec toi, Je veux dire…T-toi…moi…Je n- »

« Étais tu d'accord pour que l'on se tienne la main? »

Tsuna ferma sa bouche et posa son regard sur le sol, gigotant maladroitement. Lentement, il hocha la tête, serrant ses yeux fermés.

« Étais-tu d'accord pour me tenir dans tes bras ? »

Tsuna remarqua à peine que la voix de Reborn s'était rapprochée, serrant l'ourlet de son t-shirt pendant qu'il hochait la tête.

« Alors ça ne devrait pas compter, n'est-ce pas? »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent quand il sentit une main sous son menton lever sa tête, des yeux noirs cherchant ses yeux caramel soigneusement. Quand ils eurent trouvés ce qu'il cherchait, il baissa sa tête et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Tsuna, enroulant son autre bras autour du brun pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Au départ, Tsuna se débattit, son visage tournant encore plus rouge (si c'était encore possible). Ses yeux fermés, quelques larmes s'échappant, Reborn approfondit le baiser, inclinant la tête sur le côté. Lentement, Tsuna se relaxa et agrippa le t-shirt, son visage toujours rouge pendant qu'il commença à rendre le baiser avec hésitation.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air une minute plus tard, le plus petit haletant même si il avait le visage caché dans la poitrine de Reborn.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé? »

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Reborn quand il sentit la tête de Tsuna hocher la tête avec hésitation contre sa poitrine.

« Bien. »

Inutile de dire que les parents et les amis de Tsuna avaient étaient ravis quand il leur avait dit qu'il s'était remis de sa peur. Ils avaient été encore plus heureux quand ils avaient découvert qu'il avait eut un nouveau petit ami. D'abord, il sembla que son père (surprotecteur) avait voulu protester contre ça mais il fût rapidement mis au silence par un regard noir de son petit-ami.

Tsuna sourit comme il se blottit contre le plus grand, se délectant de la chaleur qu'il ressentait. L'homme sortit un bras et rapprocha les épaules de Tsuna dans un câlin, ne quittant pas des yeux le livre qu'il était en train de lire. La télé était allumée, mais aucun d'entre eux ne la regardait.

_Merci à ma phobie, _pensa joyeusement Tsuna comme il respirait l'odeur du café. L'odeur familière l'endormit, un sourire endormi apparaissant sur son visage quand il sentit le bras se serrer sur lui, une couverture apparaissant de nulle part.

« Je t'aime. »

Tsuna hocha la tête, sa réponse à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
